Moonlight Waltz
by Smiling Moon
Summary: "May I have this dance, my Lord?" The Earl of Phantomhive was taken aback, but seeing nothing can amuse him now, he rested his hand on his butler's gloved palm.


**This is yet another Kuroshitsuji one shot. Likewise, I'll try to fit this in less than 1000 words, although I'm not quite sure if this is possible. Anyway, the idea just appeared in my thinking space. **

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

**...**

**Moonlight Waltz (A Kuroshitsuji One Shot)**

**...**

The young Earl's eyes opened, welcoming the weak light coming from his window. Looking at it, it seems that it is near midnight. Straightening up, he left his room, only to find himself walking through the hallways of the Phantomhive Manor.

Ciel roamed around, feeling that he hasn't seen this much of the mansion in years; like it was a mysterious mansion not belonging to the Earl. His half-lidded eyes glanced at the moon. It was bright, full, and ever so near. He took a while, gazing at it and his eyes gleaming at it back. The way the light strikes the town that is nearly dark was astonishing, he thought this himself.

His boots clanked while walking. He questioned himself why he refused to be dressed a while ago. He remained in his clothes that he wore, feeling much comfortable in them. After absent-mindedly walking, he found himself in his grand foyer. The silky red carpet shined much more at this time, and he pleasurably listened to the leaves dancing with the wind. He could only welcome the night breeze and silver light, his mind slowly drifting to sleep.

...

"What could be the young master doing that causes him to stay awake this late?" A dark and deep voice provoked his thoughts. It was none other than his butler, Sebastian Michaelis. It was hard to see anything in an almost pitch black night, but because of the faint light, he labelled his silhouette and demonic eyes visible.

"Hn." It was his only answer.

Sebastian walked to his master. "Honestly, what a stubborn little Bocchan..."

"Don't you have something to do?" Ciel asked, irritated.

"For I am one _hell_ of a butler, I have just finished all the things I have supposed to."

"Don't you sleep?"

Sebastian chuckled. "Have you forgotten, my Lord? I am but a demon, we don't require such matters."

"Yet, eating sweets is an exception?"

The demon gave a sly grin. "It is true that I may have been attached to some sweets, young master."

Ciel averted his gaze someplace elsewhere. He looked up again at a high window, embracing the shadows and light. Later, he found his butler at his side, kneeling on one knee and has a hand outstretched to him.

"May I have this dance, my Lord?"

The young Earl was taken aback by his words. Seeing that nothing may amuse him now, he took the hand by gently laying his on the demon's gloved palm. Both straightened, and slowly moved with the flow.

Their hands were clasped together, but the butler's right hand was on his master's waist and Ciel's left one was pulling his sleeve in an attempt to reach the demon's shoulders. They danced at the rhythm of their footsteps, and time seemed to pass by at a slow pace.

"Your dancing has improved lately, Bocchan."

"Has it?" The boy asked. He hated dancing, so in what way could he improve in such a skill?

"I should expect no less. Young master was taught by one of the finest."

"Tch. How arrogant, and you're a butler."

"As a Phantomhive servant, it would be very unruly of me if I can't teach the young master such a simple waltz."

Ciel thought that shrugging that would be the best solution to drift your mind to slumber. His heartbeat eventually gets slower by the second and he feels that he could fall in his butler's arms any moment...

The moonlight struck the boy's nearly closed eyes, and the butler found himself getting lost at it completely. His eyes suddenly turned demonic red when a thought crossed his mind, but completely dismissed it.

They circled around for a while, and the boy was feeling tired of trying to reach the butler's excessive height. His movements were actually slowing down. The butler smirked.

Sebastian was now kneeling like before, and suddenly, he pressed the child's body against his. His arms wrapped around the Earl, and he rested his head on his small shoulders. The demon could feel the other tense up, but later, the demon was the one taken aback when his young master returned the embrace.

"Your height needs improvement, though, my Lord."

"I could not possibly blame my body for not hitting puberty yet, Sebastian."

"You may not even possibly reach it."

"..."

Ciel shrugged the earlier statement of the demon butler and proceeded on pondering why Sebastian submitted this action, but later on he found out that being in his butler's huge arms was slightly comforting. Although he was denying it, he returned it, moving his small hands to grip on the butler's coat. He could feel his butler smirk against his shoulder.

The silence was very amusing, at the same time comforting. Both of their body heats were transferring to each other as the long embrace tightened. The young Earl's eyes closed, relaxing at the butler's arms. Sebastian later broke the lock and stood up, carrying his young master on his arms. The master's legs were left hanging, and his shoulders were supported by the butler's hand. Ciel later closed his eyes, but not fully submitting to slumber.

"Let's get you to bed, young master. It would be rude of me to let you stay awake any longer." He stated, heading towards the Earl's room.

Tucked under the sheets neatly and securely, Ciel was drifting to sleep, but then, the waltz under the moonlight was a moment he would not dare forget.


End file.
